It is known practice to use lithium batteries in electronic devices such as laptop computers, mobile phones and tablet computers.
Several types of lithium batteries exist, including lithium-ion batteries, lithium-polymer batteries and lithium-metal batteries. Each of these types of batteries is characterized by the materials of which the various elements of the battery are composed. More particularly, lithium-ion batteries can be formed from a cathode made of a lithium compound such as lithium cobalt dioxide (LiCoO2), from a lithium phosphorus oxynitride (LiPON) electrolyte and from a lithium anode. LiPON is a solid electrolyte that makes it possible to produce thin and flexible lithium batteries.
Technical advancement has led to the production of increasingly smaller batteries, resulting in various manufacturing problems. There is a need in the art to overcome all or some of the drawbacks of existing lithium batteries.